Siri's Secret
by KionScar
Summary: A small tie-in for All Hail King Scar's Zootopia-TLK crossover, about the nurse Siri. An OC of mine, and this is a ministory of her; her backstory. Also a little tie-in with Ninja Turtles, as it just works out in the end as needed.
1. Chapter 1

Recording Logged: July 14th 2016

 _Hello. My name is... Siri. Well, that's what I go by living here in Zootopia. Sigh. Many of you know me as the white anthro lioness that works as a nurse. Though I do prefer the term Nurse-Vet but whatever._

 _What I am about to unveil is my biggest secret yet. But first things first. It has been so long since I've seen my family... my home... my friends... Some of you may already expect what I'm about to reveal, others may have this as quite a shock. Regardless... I need to get this down._

 _Not all that long ago two "Savage" animals appeared in Zootopia – they were with a group. These are the two that were captured. I know them. Sure, I treated and tended to their wounds – health and safety being my top priorities and nothing would get in the way of my work. Be it the City, the Police, or otherwise. I always knew them... How? Because... They are my family. I do not know how they got here, as I do not know even how I ended up here. You see, I wasn't born into this world... Let's start at the beginning..._

 _00000000000000000_

 _ **July 14th 1994**_

 _Yes, you've read (and heard) that date right._

 _I lost my mother at a rather young age, and never knew my father. As a wee little cub I had been alone, and unfortunately my unusual white coloring made me an easy target for predators. Rogue Lions, Leopards, Hyena, Jackal you name it. Anyhow, I was with mother – a rather beautiful dark furred lioness and we were headed to a place called Pride Rock. Well, here's how I lost mother. It's not easy to talk about, but..._

 _Mom just smiles at me, her cub on my asking many questions. All I knew was that I had been betrothed to one of the two princes. While a surprise, unlike most cubs I was rather... excited. Well, in my excitement a large rogue lion with scars on his face attacks me but mother acted quickly, I knew she was no match for him. He killed her rather quickly. His paw caught my leg as I tried to run, pulling me to him. And just as he was about to smack me, I heard a growl followed by a brownish blur. Trying to clear my tears from the pain, both physical and emotionally to see who... I saw, it was one of the two princes! The younger of the two, Taka at the time fought fiercely. But the male was too strong, yet the slender was determined. His older brother rushed in just as the rogue's claws connected with the younger prince's face leaving a rather bad gash along his eye._

 _And while Mufasa wasn't as large as the rogue, he managed to subdue him – I knew then,that he was already King. He was about to choose his choice of punishment for the rogue when Taka in his rage ended him. A bit of arguing between the brothers, but I knew that if he hadn't ended it right there – that the rogue would've just caused more harm than good to this land..._

 _Ever since that night he had been rather grumpy. It's later that I learn from himself why, the two brothers had lost their parents to that stranger quite recently. Taka, Scar now, had apparently had a close bond to his mother which I learned my mother somewhat had resembled her which is why he acted as he did then. Night falls, I curl up in a damp cave trying to get to sleep. It was rather chilly that night, and the coldness of the wet cave didn't help. Shivering, I close my eyes in an attempt to sleep until tomorrow when I feel someone beside me, I turn my head as my blue eyes stare up into his stunning green ones. We say nothing to each other, somehow, we just know as we quietly cuddle together. That night was a pretty bad thunderstorm, which lasted about a week. Mufasa visited us as soon as he could with their shaman, as the Queen who I learned was Sarabi delivered us some food._

 _00000000000000000_

 _%DATA CORRUPTION% *^*(^NKJ* &(MT_

 _864546785_

 _647657557_

 _543325675_

 _ERR0R..._

 _00000000000000000_

 _ **1996...**_

 _I've grown quite a bit, and the Pride quickly accepted me as one of their own seeing as just having me around seemed to help Scar to relax. We were playing after I had some time to talk with Simba... And play... Anyways, we noticed something... odd in a distant patch of grass, and Scar having previously been Leader of the Lion Guard investigated... And suddenly there was an... explosion of bright light._

 _Then nothing. I woke up later in a square room, beside a large lion. The lion, while injured was alive. Mufasa. He smiled on seeing me as he woke up while I looked around. Unstable selves crowded the room, strange canisters of glowing substances – most being greens or blues in color, though there was the occasional pink. His size proved to be a disadvantage as on his getting up he accidentally knocked over a shelf causing at least two canisters to come crashing down which shattered on impact, the substance inside splashing us. We started to change soon after. It was painful, to say the least. Security of this place had heard the noises, but just before they got to the door a reptilian anthro motioned us to quickly follow him. We did so, not wishing yet to risk encounters with the city's inhabitants as we had no information at all._

 _The turtle and his brothers trained me in the art of stealth and ninjitsu while their rat sensei tended to the lion._

 _Sometime later, Newton Heights..._

 _While Mufasa stayed behind to work on some papers and work with the rat, as it would be awhile before things were set. I took to living in the streets, among the shadows. No money or anything the civilians had with me. I took to surviving the only way I knew how. Killing my new prey for food, even now my preference is still fresh raw meat. No, I didn't care the species that ended up my dinner or lunch at the time. There's not much one can do when hungry, starving even, At least my spree took the attention off of the sewers for a good 20 years. I can't eat Zootopian food, as much as I'd like to. Something in the ingredients which don't agree with me, thus... my murders didn't stop, but they had lessened since I was just feeding myself._

 _Eventually, lion took over city as Mayor and adopted me as his daughter. Thus I get a new life in Zootopia as one of them. Mufasa going by the name Leodore Lionheart, and myself Siri Scarheart. Not my choice of last name, but I rolled with it as we likely would be here fore quite some time._

 _And that, is our biggest secret. My biggest Secret..._

 _Attached is what is known about the glowing ooze. Mutagen, it is called._

…

 _Any creature that is exposed to mutagen will be effected in a myriad of ways, from growing in size and mind, merging with inorganic materials, or gaining superpowers such as telepathy or telekinesis._

…

 _Regular Exposure_

 _The contact with mutagen causes one to merge with the DNA of the last creature one came in contact with, if one has not recently came in contact with any living being it causes one to mutate into a undefined blob. - Mutant bacteria, in short. Only one case has been previously known._

 _Wounds_

 _If one is physically hurt when mutated, the wound will reflect on its final form. One known case where (name redacted) wounded arm did not grow as it should when he transformed._

 _Molecular Bonding_

 _the Mutagen is shown to fuse anything that is either metal or high tech to the mutated character's body. - Three known cases._

 _Ingestion_

 _If ingested the mutagen causes one to mutate into the last thing ingested before the mutagen. - Two known cases, though odd is rather of an oddity. Well, there is another case which in itself is odd enough..._

 _Intellect Loss_

 _Oddly, the mutagen causes some subjects to lose their intellect in some cases. - Two cases. Two exceptions._

 _Intellect Gain_

 _In some rare occasions when an animal hasn't recently come in contact with a human or other living being, the exposure to mutagen causes it to develop a human level intellect as well as an anthropomorphic mutation._

 _Fusion_

 _The effects of fusion are similar to the regular exposure, the main differences being that, as the name implies, fusion merges two or more living creatures instead of just mutating one based on others DNA._

 _Second Mutation_

 _Until now, second mutations are known to cause, often referred to as "super mutants". It happens when a mutant is exposed to mutagen for a second time. One case. An update also of a previous case._

 _Regardless, the effects of the Mutagen on Earth are completely unpredictable. We were apparently lucky ones. Adoptive father seems able to handle Zootopian food, which I'm glad. Mutagen has been known to burn through pavement, proving it is some kind of acid of sorts._

 _My true name is Tuli. On seeing my family again, I am extremely protective of them. And while I forgive Simba for not recognizing me right away as it has been two years since we had seen each other. We were cubs when we had last seen the other. I have promised myself that I'd help them, my own family get back home, no matter the cost._

 _-Session logged off-_


	2. Chapter 2

Helo again, Siri here. Lets talk about something... Or... Firstly, I do not _trust_ that Zebra that claims to be a lawyer-doctor. Okay, now, we know there was an... incident where the hyena Shenzi got a damaged lung. Well, while we have hyena, our kind would work for a transplant for her unfortunately. How I know, is because I am a Geneticist-Scientist, working in a Federal Agency under Lionheart. Anyhow, if all historic versions of our selves are extinct, how to we explain the pet shop that sold birds? I know about that as it was my shop. Just about everything is considered extinct out in the wild, yet, a few groups here and there somehow came across a living specialism, and wanting to start a secret project to repopulate the wilderness got into contact with me. Ironically, it was Gazelle to be the one to contact me, we set up delivery etc...

So, yes, I have taken care of both kinds – learning the differences between normal Zootopians, and the historic kind. Lionheart has realized that though Zootopia is full of mammals, some are missing. Besides the current Predator-Prey tensions, they seem to have forgotten about other kinds of Anthros. Such as the birds and the reptiles. One of my hyena assistant comrades is curious if, even prehistoric versions could be brought back – even Zootopian kind. And well, myself, I have my own curiosity. About if a Zootopian and a Historic can uh... cross. And how would the resulting offspring develop?

Other than that, quite recently the hyena I cared for passed on, leaving behind two young cubs. My lions seem alright, though the male is getting up there in age. He had been my best friend while "Dad" was, and is, quite busy.

While I am a nature lover, I find history quite interesting as well... Especially the Origins of Zootopians. Most accept the theory that they're just evolved due to evolution of some kind, but given myself and Leodore M. Lionheart, we aren't that much different to Zootopian mammals from my observations.

I feel that, there is some other danger... Some threat out there, which is why we were brought here. Me, Mufasa, and now the others. Simba, Nala, Scar, and the hyena trio. Something more. Something bad. And something, quite deadly. The what and why remain to be seen however. But just, something isn't right here. Apparently, even the main archenemy of my reptilian uh... uncles apparently senses it too. They have made a truly unlikely alliance. I can only hope, that we can stop it in time.

Something isn't right here. Something is...

Wrong.

VERY Wrong...

Session abruptly terminated -

-reconnection-

I...- sorry about that. Now, back to Shenzi. Given that my precious hyena gal passed, and having gotten a generous donation from my comrades; Zootopia-born I might add, and comparing data between them and lovely lady... And emergency transplant for Shenzi seems quite possible. Heck, if it can save her life, and is a success, that would say something... more, about us "Zootopians"

While, I do understand the safety precautions with chains and muzzles; given that we and them can speak, shouldn't we give each other a chance for trust? Of course there's going to be hostility otherwise, especially with having these... guns, weapons...

I am, honestly, concerned more about everyone's well-being, more than how we got here.

Lately, I've been getting mystery messages. I've been working on decoding 'em.

Last time I mentioned getting mystery messages. They're on my phone. I have almost recoded this last one.

Recently, there have been mysterious missing persons cases. No evidence of sort of any crimes having taken place. Bellwhether believes it to be connected with the current issues. Concerns.

I have taken the liberty to head this investigation case, Dr. Rosenburg, the zebra is naught but a distraction, and nuisance to our case. He will be dealt with in time.

So cloose to decoding this message. You may have noticed the apparent corrupted data, well that's actually part of the message. Most mystery ones end up on my phone however.

Even these historics I care for and treat, are acting off. Like they can sense the danger, and understand...

\- 4311l0rd-

01010011 01100011 01100001 01110010 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110011 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101101 01110000 01101001 01101111 01101110 00111011 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100011 01101000 01101111 01110011 01100101 01101110 00101110

*Bzzt zzlitsgrs zztborp*

Huh... time to go, for now. Got things to do n all! Shenzi, hang in there alright? Auntie...


End file.
